


may first. nineteen thirty nine.

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Lotus Hotel, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, based on the easter egg from the lightning thief musical, it had me Hollering and Screaming, you can not tell me nico's first name isn't nicolò
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Why, my brother and I arrived just yesterday! May 1st.... 1939!"based on the short line bianca has in the lightning thief musical





	may first. nineteen thirty nine.

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning takes place in the first part of the titan's curse  
> the second (longer) part takes place during the lightning thief

“Bia! Bia! It’s him! _It’s him!_ ” Nico whispered excitedly. He squeezed his sister’s hand, practically bouncing up and down. 

“I know, I know, Nico. Shh, he’ll hear you.” Bianca hushed her little brother. “You don’t want him to hear back,” Her tone was firm, yet concerning for Nico. She knew what people could be like. She knew her brother could get hurt. And she promised her mama she wouldn’t let Nico get hurt. 

“I never thought we would see him again, Bia!”

 

Nico felt woozy. Everything was spinning. It had been for… How long had Nico been there….? It only seemed like a couple days. Father would be back for them soon. He had to be coming back. Until then, Bianca would take care of him. They only had each other for then, but that was okay. 

Nico stumbled a bit as he looked for Bianca. Everything was bright, yet dull at the same time. There was a sweet smell in the air, one that Nico couldn’t get enough of. His thoughts were fuzzy. 

“Biancaaaaa..” He whined, though it wasn’t a real whine. It was proved so by the giggle he let out afterwards. 

“I’m right here, Nicolò.” Bianca seemed distracted with some kind of game. Nico didn’t know what it was called. He’d never seen anything like it before. It just seemed to… Appear. It was a little weird, and he didn’t know how to use it. He wondered when Bianca learned to use it. They hadn’t been at the hotel for very long.

“Don’t call me by my full name,” Nico whined again, pouting. “I’m Nico.”

“Nico,” Bianca replied, still immersed in her game, “don’t whine. You’re ten, and ten year old boys don’t whine.” 

“And twelve year old sisters don’t ignore their brothers,” He huffed, crossing his arms. 

She glanced away from the game, looking down at her little brother. “Do you need something, Nico?”

“When… When is Father coming back..?”

Bianca expression softened. She gave Nico her full attention, gently placing her hands on Nico’s shoulders. “Nico, I need you to listen to me.. I don’t know when Father is coming back. I don’t..” She swallowed nervously. “I don’t know _if_ he’s coming back. If he doesn’t, it’s just us. We have each other, and that’s enough. We have to be enough.” 

Nico nodded. “I”m sorry, Bianca..”

“What for, Neeks?” 

“Annoying you….”

“Oh, Nico. You’re my baby brother. You annoy me, and I annoy you. Because we love each other.” Bianca smiled at her brother, and Nico smiled a toothy grin back.

They were interrupted by a voice saying “Um, excuse me, miss?” 

Bianca and Nico turned around. There was a boy, maybe a year or two older than Bianca. Standing behind him was a tall blonde girl and a boy in a baseball cap. Nico didn’t pay any attention to the other two, only the boy standing the closest to them. Nico thought his eyes were so pretty, prettier than his mama’s. 

“How long have you been at this hotel?”

Bianca frowned in thought. How long had they been at the hotel? It seemed a couple days, but it could be a week. Maybe even two weeks..? 

“Hm… Oh, well, my brother and I arrived just yesterday! May 1st… 1939!” She smiled at the stranger. 

He and his friends’ faces grew confused. “Uh…. Thank you..” The boy said, his voice on the edge of panicky. He quickly walked away with his friends. 

“Weird…” Bianca mused. 

“Bianca..” Nico whispered, his face full of awe. 

“Hm?” 

“He was… pretty..” Nico gave a dopey smile in the direction of where the boy went. 

Bianca’s heart hurt for her brother. She didn’t hate her brother for how he felt, but she knew others would. If anyone else knew how Nico felt about boys.. Bianca couldn’t stand the thought. 

“He was pretty, wasn’t he?”

**Author's Note:**

> hey uhhhhhhhhhhhh i love the lightning thief musical bye


End file.
